lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoglith
Yoglith is the 9th god and holds sway over "Time." Information Block Name: Yoglith Greater Domains: Time Moderate Domains: N/A Lesser Domains: Force Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: A tauric-beast with six legs, four arms, a thick muscular tail, and leathery wings. The god spontaneously changes between male and female variations of this image and is covered in mud-openings to the Chronoptera hive that literally crawls beneath it's skin. Symbol: Pitted Iron Borromean rings on a red field, or Simplified into Black Borromean Rings on a red field. Background Yoglith crawled from a hole in the world that existed before any other physical body was created. By the time it had escape the hole it was under the pillar of fire, and it lost every hair on it's body in the process, before deciding to build a well around the hole and the pillar and make the well it's home. During it's first nap, the god discovered it had laid an egg, but unawares of what the object was, it merely placed it as decoration within it's home. Shortly after, Yoglith discovered time, the very stuff of his essence was erratic. It eddied, swirled, and moves at speeds relative to it's surroundings, and the very thought made him angry and afraid. So the god created a Temporal Harmonizer, forcing the flow of time through the device to standardize it's flow. Not long after this feat, the god exited it's well to attempt to familiarize itself with the world somewhat, and on this venture it met Xa'an, the god of light. During that time Yoglith layed another egg, this one eventually hatching Vymrl. The meeting was brief, as on a whim Xa'an created a cloud of meteors instantly, upsetting the god of time who believed itself the authority on everything to do with it's domain, including how long things took to be created. Declaring Xa'an an "anomaler", the god of time retreated back into it's well. The next time Yoglith ventured out of it's home, the god was confronted by even more "anomalies" and grew angrier still. This time deciding to find the cause of such affronts, Yoglith ventured farther into the swamp than it might have otherwise, and it was at this point that the god noticed that Pyre Beetles no longer roamed the continent of their birth. In response to this realization the god created the Chronoptera, and intelligent swarm-insect to colonize the new air surrounding the continent. And then came the psychic affront of the Unknown. It's primitive psionic mind reaching out for all it's worth and inflicting pain upon the unprepared Yoglith. The god passed out as it's mind surrendered to this affront, and by the time Yoglith came to, both Xa'an and Veros had tampered with the Temporal Harmonizer. First enraged only at Xa'an, the god cursed to the void, once again vowing the put a stop to the anomalies that seemed to follow Xa'an. It was only later that Yoglith truely realized that even in "righting time" Veros had disrupted the very laws Yoglith wished to enforce and in a fit of rage sealed the Well of Time, thus creating the Eternal Bastion and at the same time Swordwings, and then passed from knowledge for 4875 years. The god seemingly escaped from his prison upon the death of Xa'an, coming out of the very same rift in time that had allowed the Tetradecapods to enter the world. Since Xa'an had just died in the area, quite spectacularly, bits of the god's very being still drifted through the air, and thus the very location infuriated the god, causing it to speed into the world in the form of a massive swarm of Chronoptera that swept the lands. Everywhere Yoglith went it bestowed it's blessings, or curses, upon the populaces it encountered based on how well they conformed to it's beliefs on mortals interactions with time. After 500 years of sweeping the mortal world, Yoglith descended upon the scene of Shurka attempting to aid Veros who was transfixed by the Temporal Voretex, and claimed the artifact for itself, replacing an eye with it to allow itself to view the past, present, and future of any being that fell under the gods gaze and declared Veros unfit to rule the breath of time. A fragment of the gods power remaining within the Chronoptera that had joined the swarm in it's travels ultimately forming the Hands and Eyes of Yoglith. When other gods joined the area to discuss matters of world importance, Yoglith deemed the events minor distractions at best, and once again returned to the world, planning to mead it's own personal brand of care unto it. It was during this return to the Chronoptera that Yoglith followed the very flow of time back to it's source, discovering that Xa'an had relocated the Storehouse over the well of time. Infuriated, the god called upon it's domain of force to shake the very laws of the universe and create an opening into the well of time once more and tried to rush inside, unwittingly running into the original Yoglith from this timeperiod in the opening. Both iterations of the god mistook one another for Xa'an, and engaged in a battle that pitted the very lord of time and space against itself, and ultimately lead to the demise of both, who now stand as macabre monuments before the opening to the well of time. Planes *The Well of Time - The well of time is the first creation of Yoglith. A massive low earth wall around the base of the Chactross's inferno, under which resides the very hole which Yoglith crawled from. It is a demi-plane within the normal world, and all time originates in it. Artifacts *Divine Eggs - A strange egg produced by Yoglith on occasion, rife with godly power. *'Temporal Harmonizer' - A huge divine contraption deep within the depths of the well of time that standardizes the flow of time as it exits the well of time. It now resides within Veros' Workshop and provides +1pp for imprison actions. *'The Original Chronoptera Hive' - Fist sized clods of dirt covered in tiny openings. Upon it's creation, Yoglith gouged a hole in his chest and pressed the hive into it until it stuck, making itself one with the hive. The hive, much larger, now has half in each of the two mummified Yogliths before the gate to the well of time. They each provide a +1 combat bonus. *'Eternal Bastion' - A massive construction of force and the strange gray matter from the beginning of the universe. Yoglith created the eternal bastion to block all but the flow of time from passing into or out of The Well of Time. If the shattered remains within the well of time were to be restored, it could provide a +1 combat bonus. Exarchs * The Hands and Eyes of Yoglith - A massive swarm of Chronoptera capable of coalescing into seven distinct figures. The Exarch went rogue once it's master died, and now roams the world serving as a sort of oracle or omen, as it seems to always herald that changes are afoot. The Hands and Eyes of Yoglith provide 1pp for Nourish actions. Races and People-Groups *Chronoptera are tiny, spider-like insects with two pairs of wings and razor-sharp legs. Swarm creatures by nature, they tend to collect into various sized clouds. It's in these clouds that the species most notable feature becomes evident; Chronoptera hive minds are incredibly advanced, and the more individuals present in a swarm the more intelligence the swarm exhibits. Chronoptera primarily feed on Aether Stirges. Beasts *Pyre Beetles are incredibly small, hard shelled proto-insects that feed upon smaller aether beasts. Granted a small resistance to fire, and the ability to produce their own light for a brief time after feeding, they tend to congregate in large numbers around heat and light sources, as well as small numbers of them everywhere aether beasts roam. *Swordwings are Bipedal, apex predators of the dead plane. Created accidentally by Yoglith when in a fit of rage he broke the original divine egg formerly adorning the well of time's wall in order to clear space for the construction of the Eternal Bastion, releasing the latent energy inside, which mixed with his rage to ultimately form the beasts after the very energy they birthed from found a suitable home, where they might go unnoticed long enough to establish themselves. Category:Gods Category:Inactive